Younger
'Younger '''is the second song on [[In League with Dragons|''In League with Dragons]]. It was released as a single on January 28, 2019. Lyrics Crank that siren high Drain the wellspring dry Map out your coordinates Send out scouts by day Dole out mercenary pay For restless young subordinates It never hurts to give thanks to the local gods You never know who might be hungry It never hurts to scan the windows on the upper floor I saw a face there once before when I was younger Set the torch aflame Call the night by name Stake out your dark position Lie in wait By the gleaming city gate Try not to lose sight of the mission It never hurts to give thanks to the broken bones You had to use to build your ladder Moment close at hand Half of you will never understand And it doesn’t really matter Big smile on my face Capsule just in case Underneath my tongue there Voices on the breeze I heard voices once like these when I was younger Blood rushing to my face I know that sweet warm taste And the bitter trace Storm right down that hill If I don’t no one will Follow me right through the chaos This whole house is doomed Even the bit-parts get consumed Prepare a grave for Menelaus It never hurts to give thanks to the navigator Even when he’s spitting out random numbers I knew what those figures meant And what they hoped to represent When I was younger Comments by John Darnielle About this Song Things Referenced in this Song *Menelaus was the husband of Helen of Troy and younger brother to Agamemnon. He is a character in The Iliad and The Odyssey, and in several Ancient Greek tragedies, but he is not successfully killed by anyone. His most notable enemy is Paris. *"It never hurts to scan the windows on the upper floor / I saw a face there once before when I was younger" recalls the second chorus of Get Lonely (John confirmed this.) *"Stake out your dark position" recalls the line "Stake out your position / Let your armor fall" from Outer Scorpion Squadron. *"Capsule just in case / Underneath my tongue there" recalls the chorus of Blood Capsules. *Opening groove and bass riff is reference to No I Can't. Confirmed by John on Twitter Live Shows this Song Was Played at * 2018-02-26 - University of South Alabama - Mobile, AL * 2019-04-26 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. * 2019-04-27 - Dogfish Head Brewery - Milton, DE * 2019-04-28 - Wilbur Theatre - Boston, MA * 2019-04-30 - Brooklyn Steel - Brooklyn, NY * 2019-05-01 - White Eagle Hall - Jersey City, NJ * 2019-05-03 - L'Astral - Montreal, QC * 2019-05-04 - Bronson Centre - Ottawa, ON * 2019-05-05 - Phoenix - Toronto, ON * 2019-05-07 - Mr. Smalls - Millvale, PA * 2019-05-08 - Mr. Smalls - Millvale, PA * 2019-05-09 - Woodward Theater - Cincinnati, OH * 2019-05-10 - Cannery Ballroom - Nashville, TN * 2019-05-11 - Minglewood Hall - Memphis, TN * 2019-05-13 - Buskirk-Chumley Theater - Bloomington, IN * 2019-05-14 - Majestic Theatre - Madison, WI * 2019-05-15 - Thalia Hall - Chicago, IL Videos of this Song Category:In League with Dragons songs